


Dinning night

by RoseEssence



Series: Proposal [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence





	Dinning night

Sigyn entered dinning halls and she was mesmerising as always. In this pale green gown she was looking gorgeous. Loki couldn't take his eyes off her.

Thor elbowed him and said " brother you have to eat this not that" he pointed his chin towards Sigyn. Loki rolled his eyes to Thor.

Thanks to norns, Sigyn found seat directly in front of Loki's. Loki can't took his eyes off her face. That night he thought about changing their friendship into love. He gathered the courage and finally spit out. He thought everytime she denied when they were alone but she can't ignore him if he will say it in front of all.

"Sigyn" Sigyn looked up at him. "Sigyn tell me do you love me and will you marry me?"

Sigyn's parents were stunned and so was asgardian royal family. Sigyn's eyes were widening by every passing moment. She thought how will she escape from this proposal. She just wanted Loki to take his words back but he was expecting a reply.

She sighed and laughed loudly. She started clapping and stood up. "Alright, alright. You win"  
She said to everyone "calm down... just calm down. Ok Loki you won this bet. Loki and I bet with each other that he couldn't say it in front of everyone. It was just a joke. Just keep on enjoying your food, everything is fine. He didn't mean any of this"  
She smiled and sat back.

Loki got frustrated and left the halls.

After few hours, Sigyn found him sitting on the rainbow bridge. He was grumpy and annoyed. Sigyn went to him, hugged him from back and kissed his temple. "Why are you alone?"

He looked towards the sky "I am destined to be alone"

"Uh... huh... then I will change your destiny"

He peered at her "like you just did, in the halls. Right?"

She gave him sheepish smile. "You spoke in front of all"

"When I ask you alone, you gave no reply. Now I asked you in front of all, you have problem with that too"

She kissed his cheek. He wiped her kiss "stay away from me" she kissed again and again and again on his entire face until he fell on his back and she on the top of him.  
"Stop it Sigyn... stop it"

"I will keep on kissing you until you will no longer be annoyed with me"

She pout again to kiss him but he stopped "alright, I am not annoyed anymore"

"Really, loku" she made sweet faces saying his cute names. He was just rolling his eyes but he loves it when she made such faces. "Luku"

"Stop it Sigyn"

"Liki... liku... leku... leki" he shooked his head on every name. "Laku"

"That was the worst one" she placed her head on his chest and kept on saying silly names. And when she went silent. "Sigyn, you are going to regret it because I am never going to ask this in public again that whether you love me or not"

"Count the stars with me. I lost my count because of you"  
He shooked his head and thought how did he fell in love with this stupid childish girl.


End file.
